Une dernière fois
by Blue apples
Summary: Et si on reprenait la bataille des géants de pierre? Pieds ballants, bras tendus, mains agrippées à une paroi, ses yeux les regardant et ne pensant qu'à une chose: Tenir...
1. Chapter 1

**Et si on reprenait la bataille des géants de pierre?**

**Je voulais absolument écrire cette histoire avant de me remettre aux deux autres, vu qu'elle n'était pas très longue.**

**J'espère que c'est bien. J'ai écrit deux versions, car je n'ai pas pu me décider sur le personnage qui allait subir ça. Donc voilà pourquoi deux versions. Première version étant Fili, qui était lui à la base et la deuxième Bilbon, qui pourrait venir si vous voulez.**

**(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas).**

**Bonne lecture!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

La pluie battait de tout son plein telle une mer déchaînée, le vent hurlait comme des cris d'enfants apeurés et l'orage grondait son mécontentement. Le géant de pierre percuta violemment la montagne, faisant trembler tout son édifice, sous les éclairs illuminant la vallée. Les rochers s'effondraient, l'accompagnant et tombant dans le néant que représentait ce vide. Si noir, si triste, si terrifiant... Thorin vit ses six compagnons qui avaient été séparés du groupe quelques minutes avant et qui étaient pris au piège sur cette immense créature de roche, s'écraser avec lui dû à son affrontement contre son adversaire qui ne l'avait pas ménagé. Ses mains serrées autour du manche de sa hache, il regarda la scène avec effroi sans pouvoir rien faire.

- Noooonn! Noooonn! hurla-t-il.

Les nains suivirent du regard la chute du géant, puis Thorin se précipita de l'autre côté en criant le nom de son neveu et en espérant de tout son cœur le revoir ainsi que ses amis. Il stoppa sa course d'un seul mouvement. Ils étaient là, les uns sur les autres, en vie, sains et saufs, ne réalisant même pas qu'ils y étaient. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et adossa son épaule contre le mur. Il avait eu terriblement peur. Les palpitations de son cœur ralentissaient petit à petit et l'adrénaline qu'il avait engendrée descendait d'elle-même. Le petit groupe se releva difficilement encore sous le choc que leur avait provoqué cet incident, les autres vinrent vers eux pour les aider. Bofur se releva et un air affolé se dessina sur les traits de son visage, regardant tout autour de lui, il s'aperçut immédiatement qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Fili n'était pas là, sa présence n'était pas parmi eux.

- Où est passé Fili? Où est Fili?! s'écria le nain.

A l'instar de leur compagnon, tout le monde se retourna et fit demi-tour sur lui-même pour chercher et trouver l'héritier de Thorin. Celui qui devait reprendre le commandement d'Erebor après lui. Le grand chef se pencha et regarda sans plus attendre en contrebas.

- Fili! Cria-t-il.

Sa voix provoqua l'attroupement du groupe qui se pencha à son tour.

Son neveu était à quelques mètres d'eux, se tenant au-dessus du vide. Pieds ballants, bras tendus, mains agrippées à une paroi, ses yeux les regardant, s'ouvrant, se refermant, dû à la pluie qui l'aveuglait et qui le frappait de plein fouet, ne pensant qu'à une chose: Tenir.

- Fili! hurla Kili.

Son frère avait toujours eu la hantise de le perdre. Le stress commença à monter et un nœud se forma au niveau de son ventre. Pour la première fois une terreur insoutenable parcourut l'ensemble de son corps. Il pouvait le perdre à tout moment. Quelques nains se mirent à genoux, leur permettant d'avoir un appui pour éviter de tomber et regarder cette terrible image que leur donnait le blond.

Ses mains glissaient, ses vêtements trempés et ses épées alourdissaient son poids, elles l'encombraient. Il ne pouvait plus tenir très longtemps.

- Tho... Thorin! Aide-moi! supplia-t-il.

Sa peur était comme une aura qui émanait de lui et elle était effroyable. Il dégageait un sentiment qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais autant éprouvé. Il était terrifié. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se crispa et se paralysa lui-même.

- J'arrive Fili! Tient bon! Dwalin, aide-moi! Je vais descendre!

- Je viens avec toi! lui dit Kili.

- Non!

Thorin prononça ce mot avec fermeté, lui interdisant de venir. Il s'assit, mit un pied dans le vide, puis le deuxième. Il commença sa descente en s'appuyant à chaque coin qui pouvait lui donner une stabilité et s'accrochant comme il le pouvait pour ne pas glisser. Dwalin s'allongea sur le ventre, le tenant par la main d'une poignée franche sans tremblement. Le grand nain était très puissant, cependant il devait redoubler d'efforts car son ami pesait pratiquement son poids. Ses muscles se contractèrent et son souffle se fit plus fort. Le roi sous la montagne s'agrippa aux rochers et descendit au maximum pour s'approcher de son neveu. Ne pouvant faire plus, il s'arrêta car les parois étaient fissurées et du lisse s'était installé entre eux, ses pieds glissaient. Il était à un mètre de lui, se courbant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour essayer de l'attraper.

- Fili, attrape ma main!

- Je peux... je peux pas!

- Si tu peux le faire, tu vas y arriver!

- Mes mains! Je... je glisse!

- Accroche-toi Fili!

Thorin força sur son bras, essayant d'allonger ses tendons et d'aller le plus loin possible. Kili voulut une nouvelle fois descendre, mais Balin le retint en lui mettant sa main au niveau de son abdomen en lui faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

- Ta main Fili! répéta-t-il.

Le jeune nain prit son courage à deux mains et essaya de lui tendre la sienne, puis la remit immédiatement au côté de sa jumelle.

- Je n'y arrive pas Thorin! C'est trop loin! Je n'y arrive pas! Je vais lâcher!

- Non! Tu ne lâcheras pas! Tient bon!

Fili essaya une nouvelle fois et prit appui sur le mur avec son pied droit, essayant d'avoir de l'élan et de se soulever pour pouvoir atteindre la main de son oncle, mais son pied dérapa et son petit doigt effleura celui de Thorin. Le rocher qui lui faisait office de support se détacha des autres et se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux, continuant sa dégringolade. Il tomba à nouveau de plusieurs mètres et se rattrapa de justesse à un autre qui était plus petit que celui auparavant. Fili était épuisé, il ne tenait plus.

- Nooooon! Fili! J'arrive! Dwalin descends! Aidez-nous!

Sans se poser de questions, la compagnie fit exactement ce que leur chef venait de leur dire. Tous les autres se mirent à aider Dwalin pour qu'il descende lui aussi. Kili s'assit et le hissa en le tenant par les jambes, aidé de Bofur, Gloin et Balin. Les autres les tenant également pour ne pas qu'ils tombent. Thorin gagna quelques centimètres, mais était encore trop loin.

La pluie s'acharnait sur eux et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Fili. Impossible de les distinguer car elles se mélangeaient avec les gouttes d'eau. Malgré l'obscurité qui les entourait, Thorin pouvait apercevoir cette lueur dans ses yeux qu'il n'aimait pas. Cette lueur qui le prit aux tripes tant ça lui fit mal. Il n'avait jamais aimé le voir ainsi, même en pleurs lors de ses défaites aux entraînements de combat étant plus petit. Il comprit... néanmoins, il faisait tout son possible pour se dissuader du contraire.

- Je... Thorin... Je ne tiens plus... je vais...

- Non Fili! Non!

- Je ne tiens plus...

- Non Fili! J'arrive! Je suis là! Dwalin! cria t-il pour descendre encore plus.

- Je suis désolé Thorin... je... je ne peux plus... je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi Kili... je vous...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait déjà lâché prise. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche pendant la chute, sachant que son destin avait été scellé. Il tomba à une vitesse inimaginable, en entraînant sa vie entière avec lui, sa famille, ses amis, ses souvenirs... son corps se dissipa très rapidement dans la brume et le noir. Thorin hurla son nom et en fit frémir tous les autres. Sa voix résonna dans l'oreille de chacun d'eux, leur indiquant le dénouement de ce combat de survie. Son bras était toujours tendu, essayant encore de le sauver, mais Fili n'était plus là, c'était fini. Les ténèbres l'avaient pris et il ne le reverrait plus. Ses dernières paroles le firent pleurer, s'excusant de ne pas avoir tenu plus longtemps et le dernier mot qu'il ne put finir de prononcer l'avait secoué et envahissait sa tête. Il ne pourra plus le réentendre. Un mot qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit, ni à lui, ni à Kili. Ses neveux n'en demandaient pas tant, car ils savaient qu'il les aimait, mais il s'en voulait de ne leur avoir jamais dit et s'en voulait atrocement de ne pas avoir pu le sauver... c'était de sa faute. Cette image de son neveu allait le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. L'orage tonnait de plus en plus, mélangeant la mélancolie, la douleur, le désespoir... il regarda une dernière fois le vide en voyant encore son fantôme tomber. Fili avait succombé avec le géant de pierre qui avait causé sa perte, dans une quête qui les dépassait tous...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Était-ce assez triste? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici la deuxième version! Concernant maintenant notre très cher petit hobbit.**

**Beaucoup de passages seront bien évidemment les mêmes que dans la version de Fili. Mais bon... C'est la version de Bilbon.**

**Ça vous paraitra surement moins triste que la première, vu que vous l'avez déjà lu. En espérant que ça ne sera pas trop barbant...**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

La pluie battait de tout son plein telle une mer déchaînée, le vent hurlait comme des cris d'enfants apeurés et l'orage grondait son mécontentement. Le géant de pierre percuta violemment la montagne faisant trembler tout son édifice, sous les éclairs illuminant la vallée. Les rochers s'effondraient, l'accompagnant et tombant dans le néant que représentait ce vide. Si noir, si triste, si terrifiant... Thorin vit ses six compagnons qui avaient été séparés du groupe quelques minutes avant et qui étaient pris au piège sur cette immense créature de roche, s'écraser avec lui dû à son affrontement contre son adversaire qui ne l'avait pas ménagé. Ses mains serrées autour du manche de sa hache, il regarda la scène avec effroi sans pouvoir rien faire.

- Noooonn! Noooonn! hurla-t-il.

Les nains suivirent du regard la chute du géant, puis Thorin se précipita de l'autre côté en criant le nom de son neveu et en espérant de tout son cœur le revoir ainsi que ses amis. Il stoppa sa course d'un seul mouvement. Ils étaient là, les uns sur les autres, en vie, sains et saufs, ne réalisant même pas qu'ils y étaient. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et adossa son épaule contre le mur. Il avait eu terriblement peur. Les palpitations de son cœur ralentissaient petit à petit et l'adrénaline qu'il avait engendrée descendait d'elle-même. Le petit groupe se releva difficilement encore sous le choc que leur avait provoqué cet incident, les autres vinrent vers eux pour les aider. Bofur se releva et un air affolé se dessina sur les traits de son visage, regardant tout autour de lui, il s'aperçut immédiatement qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Bilbon n'était pas là, sa présence n'était pas parmi eux.

- Où est Bilbon?! Où est le hobbit! s'écria le nain.

A l'instar de leur compagnon, tout le monde se retourna et fit demi-tour sur lui-même pour chercher et trouver le semi-homme, celui qui avait été choisi par le magicien Gandalf le gris en tant que cambrioleur. Thorin se pencha et regarda sans plus attendre en contrebas.

- Là! cria-t-il.

Sa voix provoqua l'attroupement du groupe qui se pencha à son tour.

Bilbon était à plusieurs mètres d'eux, se tenant au-dessus du vide. Pieds ballants, bras tendus, mains agrippées à une paroi, ses yeux les regardant, s'ouvrant, se refermant, dû à la pluie qui l'aveuglait et qui le frappait de plein fouet, ne pensant qu'à une chose: Tenir.

Quelques nains se mirent à genoux, leur permettant d'avoir un appui pour éviter de tomber et regarder cette terrible image que leur donnait le semi-homme. Ils criaient son nom, l'obligeant absolument à s'accrocher, mais ses mains glissaient. La force d'un hobbit était très faible comparée à celle d'un nain, ils n'étaient pas préparés pour le combat, leur vie était différente. La leur, se résumait à vivre paisiblement dans leur comté, faisant la fête, danser, rigoler, savourer les bonnes saveurs qu'était la joie. Malheureusement tout ceci était loin. Il était loin de chez lui, de son fauteuil, de sa cheminée... et il ne pouvait plus tenir très longtemps.

- Au... secours...

Ces deux mots sortirent de sa bouche en tremblotant comme des claquements de dents qu'un air glacial pouvait provoquer en parcourant un organisme. Personne ne l'entendit, sa détresse était étouffée par les intempéries. Sa peur était comme une aura qui émanait de lui et elle était effroyable. Il dégageait un sentiment qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais éprouvé. Il était terrifié. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se crispa et se paralysa lui-même.

- Tenez bon Bilbon! crièrent les nains.

- Bilbon!

- Dwalin aide-moi! Je vais descendre!

Sans réfléchir, Thorin décida d'aller le chercher. Il n'était peut-être pas de la même race qu'eux, mais il faisait partit de la compagnie, de SA compagnie. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser, ni lui et encore moins ses neveux et ses amis.

Il s'assit, mit un pied dans le vide, puis le deuxième. Il commença sa descente en s'appuyant à chaque coin qui pouvait lui donner une stabilité et s'accrochait comme il le pouvait pour ne pas glisser. Dwalin s'allongea sur le ventre, le tenant par la main d'une poignée franche sans tremblement. Le grand nain était très puissant, cependant il devait redoubler d'efforts car son ami pesait pratiquement son poids. Ses muscles se contractèrent et son souffle se fit plus fort. Le roi sous la montagne s'agrippa aux rochers et descendit au maximum pour s'approcher du hobbit. Ne pouvant faire plus, il s'arrêta car les parois étaient fissurées et du lisse s'était installé entre eux, ses pieds glissaient. Il était à un mètre de lui, se courbant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour l'attraper.

- Monsieur Sacquet! Attrapez ma main!

- Je... je... je peux pas!

- Vous pouvez le faire!

- J'ai... peur!

Tout son être criait à l'aide, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement, étant tétanisé à l'idée de mourir. Thorin força sur son bras, essayant d'allonger ses tendons pour aller le plus loin possible.

- Votre main! répéta-t-il.

- Je... je glisse!

- Attrapez ma main!

Sa voix était rauque, dure, sans aucune peur. Bilbon lui faisait entièrement confiance malgré que celui-ci ne partageait pas ce sentiment. Il n'était pas le chef, roi sous la montagne pour rien, il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas. Il prit son courage à deux mains, essaya de lui tendre la sienne, puis la remit immédiatement au côté de sa jumelle.

- Je n'y arrive pas! C'est trop loin! Je n'y arrive pas! Je vais lâcher!

- Non! Vous ne lâcherez pas!

Bilbon essaya une nouvelle fois et prit appui sur le mur avec son pied droit, essayant d'avoir de l'élan et se soulever pour pouvoir atteindre la main de Thorin, mais son pied dérapa et son petit doigt l'effleura. Le rocher qui lui faisait office de support se détacha des autres et se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux, continuant sa dégringolade. Il tomba à nouveau de quelques mètres et se rattrapa de justesse à un autre qui était plus petit que celui auparavant. Bilbon était épuisé, il ne tenait plus.

- Bilbon! s'écria à nouveau la compagnie.

- Dwalin, descends! Aidez-nous!

Sans se poser de questions, ils firent exactement ce que leur chef venait de leur dire. Tous les autres se mirent à aider Dwalin pour qu'il descende lui aussi. Fili et Kili s'assirent et le hissèrent en le tenant par les jambes, aidé de Gloin et Balin. Les autres les tenant également pour ne pas qu'ils tombent. Thorin gagna quelques centimètres, mais était encore trop loin.

La pluie s'acharnait sur eux et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Bilbon. Impossible de les distinguer car elles se mélangeaient avec les gouttes d'eau.

- Thorin...

Il dit son nom avec désespoir, sachant l'issue de ce chemin. Thorin comprit... néanmoins il essayait de faire tout son possible pour le sauver.

- Je... Thorin... je ne tiens plus... je vais...

- Non Monsieur Sacquet! Vous allez tenir! Allez!

- Je ne tiens plus...

- Dwalin! cria-t-il pour descendre encore plus.

- Thorin... je... je ne peux plus... je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il avait déjà lâché prise. Un terrible cri l'accompagna dans sa chute. Il pensait être sauvé, il l'aurait voulu, mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Il tomba à une vitesse inimaginable en entraînant sa vie entière avec lui, sa famille, ses amis, ses souvenirs... son corps se dissipa très rapidement dans la brume et le noir. Thorin cria son nom et en fit frémir tous les autres, sa voix résonna dans l'oreille de chacun d'eux, leur indiquant le dénouement de ce combat de survie. Son bras était toujours tendu, essayant encore de le rattraper, mais Bilbon n'était plus là, c'était fini. Les ténèbres l'avaient prit. Pour la première fois il prononça son nom et il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire car sa fierté et son orgueil avaient pris le dessus sur lui. Malgré tout, il avait eu un petit pincement d'amitié pour le hobbit. Il avait quitté son village pour les aider à reconquérir leur royaume et rien ne l'en avait obligé. Il ne pourra pas non plus faire entièrement sa connaissance, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la faire. Il l'avait immédiatement jugé comme étant une personne à part et qui n'avait rien à faire avec eux et il s'en voulait. Il avait perdu Bilbon, le semi-homme, son hobbit, son cambrioleur, celui qui aurait également pu devenir un ami. Il n'avait en aucun cas mérité ça. L'orage tonnait de plus en plus, mélangeant la mélancolie et la peine... Thorin regarda une dernière fois le vide en voyant encore son fantôme tomber. Bilbon avait succombé avec le géant de pierre qui avait causé sa perte, dans une quête qui n'était pas la sienne...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Alors? Quelle est donc votre version préférée?**


End file.
